


Two One-Way Tickets

by ddespair



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddespair/pseuds/ddespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Freddy thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two One-Way Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to force out a bunch of tiny creamsicle seedlings to grow into big majestic creamsicle trees, but this little runt of a sprout was all that came out instead.

All things considered, Freddy felt pretty lucky about the way he was about to go out.

Comes with the territory of the job, and maybe he just had a bit of a morbid fascination with it, but Freddy sometimes wondered how he’d go out. Bank robbery shootout? Throat sliced open over a blown cover? Maybe he makes it out of the force in once piece, but gets it from some stupid bullshit like cancer or a car accident.

The one conclusion he came to, whether it be splattered on the sidewalk from a 20 story dive or peacefully in his own bed from old age, was this: dying was the trip you took alone.

Now, bleeding out for hours on the floor was pretty shitty. Getting shot a second time, also not great. Betraying the trust of the man who took care of you and defended you—you’d better believe that one stung.

He had to tell Larry, it was the right fucking thing to do. Whatever happened at that point, he was ready. Retribution was the natural way, and what’s more, it was something Larry absolutely deserved. And anyway, he could tell from his dropping body temperature and the blood surround him like a red kiddie wading pool that it was going to happen anyway. Freddy Newandyke’s bags were packed for the big trip.

LAPD burst in through the door, yelling, and still Larry’s gun didn’t move. His finger didn’t even stray from the trigger. His other hand still on Freddy’s face. Holding him in preparation of the trip they were going to take together.

Even after all that, Larry was still taking care of him. And death, the loneliest fucking thing in the world, was no longer something Freddy would have to face alone.  
It was more than he could ever have hoped for in a death, thought Freddy before the shots rang out.


End file.
